This disclosure relates to measuring the thickness of a well casing of a well structure.
Cement evaluation techniques can be used to measure the thickness of a well casing installed inside of a well (e.g., oil well structures) using acoustic waves. The accuracy of casing thickness measurement is not only important for correctly assessing casing damage, but also is critical to evaluating the quality of cement bonding between the casing and a surrounding formation. These assessments are essential to the safety and economy of oil field operations.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.